A variety of back scratching devices have been known in the art. Many back scratching devices are hand-held and have long handles that enable a user to scratch hard to reach areas of their backs. Alternatively, some back scratching devices are attached to wall surfaces using various attachment mechanisms such as screws, adhesive strips, and suction cups. However, more permanent fasteners such as screws and adhesive strips can cause damage to the wall surface and are not easily portable and unable to be used in a variety of locations around the house. Further, back scratching devices using suction cups are generally only able to be used in bathrooms where the wall surface is very smooth (e.g., glass or tile), and the device is generally ineffective as it is easily removed from the wall surface during use. What is needed is a hands free back scratching device that is easily and securely mounted to a wall surface without causing damage to the wall surface.